Mon frere, mon heros
by Navirina
Summary: Jack s'est sacrifié pour sauver la vie de sa petite soeur. Mais que pouvait bien penser la concernée lors de ce moment fatidique ? Que pouvait-elle bien ressentir en assistant à cette scène ? Après tout, le rôle des grands frères c'est de protéger leurs soeurs non ?


_**Bonjour, bonsoir ! Je suis de retour avec un autre one-shot. Sur Les 5 Légendes cette fois.**_

 _ **J'ai eu cette idée en voyant pour la ... Je sais plus combien de fois... le film. Voilà donc la scène du sacrifice de Jack et de sa renaissance, mais du point de vue de sa soeur. N'oubliez pas de laisser une review. :)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

 ***Tous les personnages appartiennent à DreamWorks.***

* * *

« Jack, allons patiner ! »

Je sautais de joie dans toute la maison. Aujourd'hui, il faisait assez beau pour sortir ! Je sautais sur le lit de mon frère et le secouais.

« Debout ! Debout ! Allez lève-toi. »

Il grommela, sa tignasse brune sortant de sous la couverture. Il me regarda d'un air endormi puis me tourna le dos. Je fis la moue.

« -Allez Jack ! Tu m'avais promis !

-J'arrive, une minute… »

Il me repoussa sans ménagement, me faisant tomber à terre. Je ne me fis pas mal mais je fus un peu vexée. Jack, mon grand-frère, m'avait juré que l'on pourrait aller patiner sur l'étang. J'attendais cette journée avec impatience et je croyais que lui aussi. Mais maintenant que le jour était enfin arrivé, il tardait à se lever. Peut-être n'avait-il finalement plus envie de le faire… Il préférait peut-être passer la journée avec ses amis, plutôt qu'avec sa sœur.

Maman m'appela et je la rejoignit dans la pièce principale. Morose, je m'installai à table et avalai mon petit-déjeuner. C'était un repas simple, mais suffisant pour tenir la matinée. Je regardais maman. Nous n'étions que trois : maman, Jack et moi. Nous n'étions pas riches mais n'étions pas dans le besoin non plus. Nous avions juste ce qu'il nous fallait. Jack travaillait avec les hommes du village et maman avec les femmes. Moi, je suivais quelques cours mais, surtout, je me préparais pour le jour où je devrais me marier. J'avais encore le temps bien sûr. Après tout, je n'avais que dix ans. Et puis, Jack disait toujours qu'il vérifierait la fiabilité de l'homme qui voudrait me prendre pour épouse.

A cette pensée, je lâchais un petit rire. Jack était si protecteur envers moi. Un peu trop parfois à mon goût. Mais c'était normal, un frère se doit de protéger sa sœur non ?

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? »

Je relevais la tête. Jack était assis devant moi, parfaitement réveillé. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice, comme toujours. Je ne pouvais pas lui révéler mes pensées, sinon il allait se moquer de moi. A la place, je souris. Maman disait souvent que l'on avait le même genre de sourire en coin, celui que l'on affiche lorsque l'on prépare une bêtise.

« -Je comptais combien de chutes tu allais faire.

-Si je me souviens bien, la dernière fois, c'est toi qui est le plus tombée.

-Oui mais moi, tu vois, je suis jeune donc j'apprends. Alors que toi… Tu commences à te faire vieux Jack. »

Il se leva si vite que j'eu à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Une seconde, il déjeunait avec moi, la seconde d'après, il me tenait dans ses bras et me chatouillait. Je riais aux éclats.

Il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que je lui demande grâce. Alors, seulement à ce moment il daigna me reposer à terre.

Maman nous regarda avec amusement et soupira, d'un air faussement désespéré.

« -Que puis-je faire avec des enfants pareils ? Moi qui pensais que ma fille allait être une parfaite jeune femme, non la voilà corrompue par son frère. Oh Jack mais que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi ?

-Je te propose de le vendre comme bouffon à un roi ! »

Jack éclata de rire et se mit à jongler avec des morceaux de pains. Il n'était pas doué alors très vite, tout lui tomba sur la tête. Maman et moi avions du mal à respirer tellement nous riions. Jack s'inclina.

« Le bouffon de ses dames. »

Puis il se redressa et me regarda.

« Tu as fini sœurette ? Si nous ne nous dépêchons pas, tout le monde va être à l'étang et nous n'aurons plus de place pour nous. »

Je hochai la tête, avalai rapidement le reste de mon déjeuner et me levai. Je récupérai mes patins dans ma chambre et les jetai sur mon épaule. De retour dans l'entrée, je vis que Jack avait fait pareil. Maman nous tendit nos capes, afin que nous n'ayons pas trop froid. Pendant que nous les mettions, elle nous fit ses dernières recommandations. Impatiente, je tirais Jack par la main, l'entraînant à l'extérieur.

« Soyez prudents ! » Nous dit maman.

« Nous le serons. » Lui répondit Jack.

Il lui adressa un dernier rire et nous partîmes.

* * *

« Ça va, ça va. Ne regarde pas en bas, regarde moi. »

Jack était agenouillé sur la glace. Il avait enlevé ses patins et tentait de me rassurer. Mais je ne l'écoutais pas.

« Jack, j'ai peur. »

Sous mes pieds, la glace se mit à craquer. La partie de l'étang où nous étions était dangereuse. La glace y était plus fine. Mais nous ne l'avions compris que trop tard.

« Je sais, je sais. Mais ça va aller. Tu ne vas pas tomber. Nous allons plutôt nous amuser ! »

Il avait dit cela en souriant mais j'avais vu la peur dans son regard lorsque la glace avait également craqué sous ses pieds. Il était debout et me souriait, comme à son habitude. Mais cette fois là, je savais qu'il mentait.

« -Non c'est faux !

-Tu penses que je te joue un tour ?

-Oui, tu joues toujours des tours ! »

C'était vrai. Jack était connu pour ses farces incessantes. Comment pouvait-il plaisanter dans un moment pareil ? Il rit légèrement à ma remarque.

« C'est vrai. Mais pas cette fois. Je te le promets. Je te promets que ça va, ça va aller. Tu dois croire en moi. »

Je parvins enfin à lever les yeux. Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien et vis qu'il était sincère. Je savais que Jack ferait toujours de son mieux pour me protéger. Je hochai la tête pour lui montrer que je le croyais. Bien sûr que j'avais confiance en lui. Il sourit et continua.

« Tu veux jouer à un jeu ? On va jouer à la marelle, comme on le fait tous les jours. C'est tout simple. Un... »

Au moment où il posa son pied sur la glace, celle-ci craqua. Jack grimaça mais il me regarda et fit semblant de perdre l'équilibre. Cela me fit rire et me rassura un peu. Si Jack prenait le temps de plaisanter, c'est que la situation n'était pas aussi grave que ce que je pensais.

« Deux… Trois. Voilà. A ton tour maintenant. »

Il attrapa un bâton. Un grand bâton recourbé au bout. J'inspirais profondément et commençai à avancer. La glace craquait à chaque pas. A chaque pas, Jack comptait et ne cessait de me répéter que tout allait bien se passer. Au troisième pas, Jack m'attrapa avec le bâton et m'envoya plus loin sur la glace. Je fus un peu sonnée mais au moins j'étais en sécurité. Je relevai la tête et sourit à Jack. Il rit en se redressant.

Puis, tout se passa en une fraction de seconde. Jack riait, la glace se brisa et la dernière chose que je vis fut la peur sur le visage de mon frère, alors qu'il tombait dans l'eau glacée.

« Jack ! »

Je criais son nom. En vain bien sûr mais je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. J'attendis quelque secondes, pour voir s'il allait remonter. Il allait forcément remonter. Il rirait, je rirais avec lui et nous remettrions nos chaussures. Puis nous irions déjeuner avec maman. N'est-ce pas ?

« Jack ? »

Rien.

Alors je compris. Je compris que mon frère ne remonterait pas. Je retournai le plus vite possible sur la rive. J'enlevais mes patins mais ma vision était brouillée par les larmes, rendant mes gestes maladroits. Enfin je me retrouvai pieds nus. Je ne pris pas la peine de remettre mes chaussures. Je courus le plus vite possible au village. J'avertis la première personne qui vint. Vite ! Mon frère a besoin d'aide. Quelques uns se précipitèrent à l'étang mais aucun ne voulait prendre le risque d'aller le chercher. C'était bien trop dangereux. Des bras m'empêchèrent de passer, de me rapprocher de mon frère.

Non, ne le laissait pas. Il doit y avoir un moyen.

Ce fut lorsque maman me pris dans ses bras que je réalisais. Non, il n'y avait rien à faire. Si Jack n'était pas remonté c'était parce qu'il ne pouvait pas.

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

* * *

Le soir dans mon lit, je regardais par la fenêtre. Maman entra et s'assit doucement sur le lit.

« -Tu attends Jack ? Tu sais… Il ne reviendra pas.

-Je sais. »

Je la regardais.

« J'imagine à quel point c'est dur pour toi de perdre ton frère. Mais... »

Je l'interrompis en secouant la tête. Je reportai mon attention sur le ciel étoilé. Mon regard se fixa sur la Lune. Elle me semblait bien plus brillante ce soir-là. Comme si elle cherchait à toucher le sol avec sa lumière.

« Non maman. Jack s'est sacrifié pour me sauver. Il est bien plus que mon frère, il est mon héros. »

* * *

 _ **Et voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je suis désolée si les paroles ne correspondent pas à celles du film. Il s'agit d'une traduction littérale de la version anglaise. Je n'ai quasiment jamais regardé le film en vf...**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et merci d'avoir lu. :)**_


End file.
